


Let's Get These Teen Hearts Beating Faster

by lexterminate



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: I don't know, M/M, lap dance fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:19:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9137767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexterminate/pseuds/lexterminate
Summary: Bellamy thinks Murphy has the best butt in the history of all butts and Murphy decides to suprise his boyfriend with a lap dance.





	

John Murphy was well aware of how much his boyfriend, Bellamy, loved his tight, pert butt. The way that it looked. The way that it felt. They way that it moved.

His idea to surprise his boyfriend with a special treat involving his butt had come after a passionate night when Bellamy had said, "You're so damn sexy; I just love this pretty little butt of yours and I wish you'd shake it for me some time" and he decided to do just that for Bellamy's birthday.

He purposely didn't plan anything big for his boyfriend's birthday. They decided that it would be best to just stay in and watch movies. Murphy was going to attempt to make a romantic meal, something simple like spaghetti and meatballs, but Bellamy had no idea what else Murphy was going to attempt.  

After dinner (which actually did turn out better than Bellamy had been expecting), Murphy made Bellamy sit down in one of the high-back kitchen chairs. "I've got a little surprise for you, babe. There's just a couple of rules and the first is no touching," Murphy told the older man as he pulled handcuffs out from somewhere and moved to cuff Bellamy's hands behind his back.

"I'm sorry, what?" Bellamy asked, struggling against the cuffs.

"You'll see, babe. You're gonna love it. I promise," Murphy assured him, putting a hand on his shoulder and giving it a light squeeze. "I'm gonna make all your dreams come true."

"Can't wait," Bellamy mumbled sarcastically, continuing to pull at the cuffs not sure what Murphy had planned.

John leaned in and kissed him softly hoping it would calm him. "Just trust me," he murmured against Bellamy's lips and Bellamy nodded.

"I trust you," he promised as Murphy pulled back and smiled at him.

Bellamy relaxed and watched as his boyfriend turned on their stereo, a heavy pounding beat starting as Murphy turned back around to face him, his hips swaying to the beat of the song.

Murphy's waist made a slow clockwise circle and then went around counter-clockwise. He locked eyes with Bellamy and flashed a wicked smile. For the first time, Bellamy noticed how tight the pants Murphy was wearing were. He could just make out the outline of his boyfriend's penis pressed up against his leg looking pretty interested.

"Murphy.. what are you doing?" Bellamy asked. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. "

Shhhh..." Murphy sauntered over to him, putting a finger to his lips before turning to shake his butt in Bellamy's face for a moment before lowering himself into his boyfriend's lap and grinding his hips down against him.

Murphy shifted so he could turn himself around on the older man's lap and face his boyfriend. "Enjoying yourself yet," he asked seductively, biting his bottom lip. 

Bellamy couldn't help his smile as he pulled at the cuffs some more. "I'd enjoy myself more if I could get my hands all over you," Bellamy admitted.

Murphy shook a finger at him. "Not just yet, love. There's still more to look at," he said as he began unbuttoning his shirt slowly. He leaned forward to give his boyfriend a long, slow kiss, pressing his bare chest to Bellamy and caressing his face with his hands before standing back up to shimmy out of his shirt. He turned so Bellamy could watch his butt wiggle as his shirt hit the floor and he started to play with the button on his jeans.

Murphy undid the button and zip, his thumbs sliding in the space between his pants and underwear as he slowly pushed them down revealing his black boxer briefs. He wiggled out of his tight pants, going down low before coming back up and kicking them off so he could stand in his underwear facing Bellamy, his half-hard bulge visible.

"Fuck," Bellamy whispered as his boyfriend approached him again and sat in his lap, hands reaching around to undo Bellamy's handcuffs as he peppered the older boy's neck with kisses.

"Do you have any idea how sexy you are?" Bellamy asked as he finally got to wrap his arms around his beautiful boyfriend, his hands immediately going to grope the curve of his ass.

"I have a feeling you're going to tell me," Murphy smiled, and rocked himself in Bellamy's grip, grinding against him.

"You feel so damn good, baby," Bellamy told him before capturing his mouth in a passionate kiss.

Murphy scraped his teeth along is boyfriend's lower lip. "Let's get you out of those clothes so you can really tell me how good I feel."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked. Comment, kudos, whatever the hell you want. Love you <3
> 
> Find me on tumblr at murphysurvived.


End file.
